Internal body pumps are known. The applicant herein has invented one such internal body pump which employs the breathing patterns of an individual to operate. That body pump is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,410 and is entitled Internal Body Pump And Systems Employing The Same. To applicant""s knowledge there has never been a delivery system that is controlled by the breathing patterns of a person and that is arranged for delivering continuous, repetitive doses of a treatment fluid to a desired region of the person""s body over a sustained period of time. This invention is intended to be used to deliver a wide variety of treatment fluids, such as chemotherapy fluids, hormones, insulin and fluids to treat hypoparathyroidism (i.e., calcium and magnesium).
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a fluid delivery system which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fluid delivery system which is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fluid delivery system that is reliable in operation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fluid delivery system that is simple in construction.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fluid delivery system that is controlled by the breathing patterns of a person and that is arranged for delivering continuous, repetitive doses of a treatment fluid to a desired region of the person""s body over a sustained period of time.
These and other objects of this invention are achieved by providing a fluid delivery system. The fluid delivery system is implantable in the body of a person and is provided for delivering treatment fluids to the person. The delivery system includes a fluid-containing sack positioned in the body which is responsive to internal pressure changes resulting from the breathing pattern of the person. The delivery system also includes a fluid delivery conduit which communicates with the sack through a one-way valve. The conduit is provided for directing treatment fluid out of the delivery system in response to the breathing pattern of a patient and delivering the treatment.fluid to a desired region of the person""s body in repetitive dosages over a sustained period of time.